


Don't go where I can't follow (Working Title) ((Thorki W.I.P))

by THE_SUPERNATURALIST



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Age Difference, Body Horror, Body Worship, Chains, Coming of Age, Confused Thor (Marvel), Fear, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Kidnapping, Laufey (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Obedience, Pain, Parent Frigga (Marvel), Protective Frigga (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rescue Missions, Self-Hatred, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_SUPERNATURALIST/pseuds/THE_SUPERNATURALIST
Summary: "the fact that multiple people said he couldn't, made him want to even more. They couldn't control him anymore. He was an adult. He could do what he wanted. And he wanted to go. So Loki did as Loki does, what he wants."  - This isn't finished but i had to pot it before I lost it.





	Don't go where I can't follow (Working Title) ((Thorki W.I.P))

**Author's Note:**

> I promise its not as bad as it seems. The non-con is only implied, It won't actually take place in the fic.  
> Laufey is actually a good parent and Frigga loves both her sons with all her heart. (Also, this isn't anywhere close to being done)

Oh no. This was not good. Thor thought to himself as he rushed to his mother's quarters. He didn't even knock before throwing the heavy doors open. His baby brother's coming of age ceremony was days away and he managed to break him.

"Mother, come quickly!" He shouted, scaring all the ladies sitting in the room with his mother.

She looked at him with a small frown. "Thor, I have no wish to see you sparing against your friends." She was going to say more on the matter of him interrupting their needleworks but he interrupted her.

"No, mother. You must come quickly. It's Loki! There's something wrong with him!" He said bouncing impatiently in the balls of his feet. Ready to race off and take her to him.

Quickly she stood and excused herself from their circle and strode over to Thor with both grace and urgency. "What's the matter with Loki, where is he?" She said glancing around. Thor had come of age centuries ago, it was rare she saw him acting like this. Like a frightened child. It made her worry.

"Come. Quickly." He said taking large steps as she floated next to him effortlessly keeping in pace. He led her past the training grounds. Past the library. Past both of their rooms. Past the courtyards. Past her gardens. Past the throne room. Even past the banquet hall all the way to the kitchens. Then he led her to one of the very large coolers and pointed. "In here. He's in here." He said quickly.

She had begun to think Thor was leading her all over the castle for nothing. But eventually, they ended up deep in the kitchens. In front of one of the coolers. She glanced at her eldest son and raised an eyebrow. "Your brother is in here?" She looked back at the door before asking, "why?"

Thor sighed like it was some great annoyance to him. "Because mother, I locked him in there. His ceremony is only a few days away and he was acting as if he were being crowned. I only wanted to trick him, his tricks can be far worse." He said and when she glared at him he continued. "I wasn't going to leave him in there long but I came back the first time and he was seething, so I left him in there to cool down, and by the time came back he was like this." He said motioning to the door. "He wouldn't respond, and he was cold to the touch, and his eyes were glossed over. I thought him dead, mother." Thor said opening the large door to the freezer.

There was Loki sitting against the farthest wall, looking off into space like he'd seen something horrible. His hair was amiss and his lips seemed to be a pale blue. Her eyes widened and she pushed past Thor to get to Loki and shut the door on herself.

Quickly she was by his side and indeed he was cold to the touch. Far too cold for a normal Asir. She cupped his cheeks and turned him to face her. "Loki, my son." She said, her breath coming out as a sheer mist. "Tell me what troubles you." When he did not respond she called him again. "Loki,"

His eyes snapped towards her suddenly and her heart broke at how terrified they looked. "T-Thor." He began shivering slightly. "He l-led me here with p-promises of wondrous creations dedicated to me." He cleared his throat and tried to stop his shivering. "Then he closed the door and left me here to f-freeze to death, and I tried mother, I tried to make clones and warm myself, but they were just as cold as I was." His shoulders convulsed and he shifted closer to her warmth. "And I was so cold. I couldn't stand it. I c-closed my eyes and focused on my magic, something to warm me. And I found something, a hint of warmth. A tease and I pulled on it with all my might, the warmth flooded me and I felt so good." He stopped his story suddenly and Frigga got the sickening feeling that that wasn't all to his story.

"And?" She said prompting him to more.

"And when I opened my eyes I had changed. My skin was deep blue all over, Terrified I threw that magic far away and then the cold came back even harsher, Mother." He said going back into the state he'd been in when she first found him.

"Loki." She snapped trying to get him to come back to her. "Come with me and you'll be warm soon. Come, love." She said helping him stand and walking him to the door. It was all a smooth transition. For as soon as she knocked on the cold metal the door was opened by Thor who stood wringing his cape between his hands.

As soon as the door shut behind then he was on the other side of Loki, to help him walk to wherever their mother was taking him. Or he tried to because Loki was snatched from his grasps and was replaced by his mother.

"What do you think you're doing, Thor?" She said shaking her head.

"I- Mother, I was only trying to help." He stammered out.

"You locked him in there and now you're concerned for his well being?" She asked in a tone that hurt Thor's heart. "It's too late for that my son. To think that your brother was acting too haughty for you and you tried to murder him." He looked down on her firstborn with sad, hard eyes. She knew her words to be too harsh. Loki was only in shock after discovering something quite shocking.

Thor shook his head desperately. "No, No. I would never! Mother, I swear! I swear it was only a prank! I would never harm Loki! I love him with all of my beings." He said reaching towards the duo.

But by then Frigga was already walking away, her dress catching in the air and fanning out as she took Loki away. And for what would not be the last, Loki was being torn from his grasp. And it made him ache inside. He very much so regretted doing what he'd done, but regret could not change what had happened.

Meanwhile, Frigga escorted Loki to the royal healers. She told them that he was half frozen and that if they left that she would take perfect care of her youngest. That was all they needed to know that the all-mother didn't want them into the room. Quickly they vacated for her. She set soon to put Loki to sleep. Then she sent in and altered his memories. It wasn't the first he'd seen his true nature. It wasn't the first time she blurred out the blue skin and the ruby red eyes. Though as he got older it was happening more frequently, at least once every century. She'd been sure that it wouldn't happen this time. And it wouldn't have, but Thor locked him away and caused it. Frigga knew she couldn't be too hard on him. Loki pulled far worse things. He would be angry, she couldn't change too much or he would question, so she only hoped that Thor and Loki would sort things out like the usually did.

Hours passed before Loki finally woke up. Fridge asked gently what he remembered, altering memories was always tricky. He told her everything, save for the blue skin bit. She could tell at the moment he wanted nothing more than to gut Thor. He spoke of no longer having a brother. That his pranks always had a limit. He'd never actually left Thor to die.

Frigga let him rest a bit more before sending him off in preparation for his ceremony. He also made sure to avoid Thor at every turn. Letting his pleas fall to deaf ears. Loki didnt care how sorry he was. Though he did enjoy seeing him grovel.

Then finally the day was upon them. Loki's coming of age ceremony. And still, he wasn't talking to Thor. In fact, the seat that was reserved for him, on the right side of Thor was empty as Loki opted to sit across from him. away from the royal family. He hadn't allowed anyone to sit there, not even one of his closest friends, in the chance that Loki might return to his senses and reclaim his seat. It didnt happen and his mood was further soured when he heard his brother's light bubbly laugh. Thor's attention was stolen from whatever his friends laughed about to see his brother's hand linger on a man's shoulder and he saw red. How dare this man swoop in and take what was rightfully his. His precious little brother, who only came of age today. He was still a child. How dare he. He only tuned into the conversation long enough to hear the last part.

"Yes, and as you know, the Vanir are skilled in sorcery and magic. And after speaking with, queen All-mother, I think it would be good for your learning if you were to come study with our tutors. Not to say that you haven't become proficient enough here on your own." He said to not cause any offense.

"Well," Loki said sipping his wine, " I am not completely self-taught, my mother has been teaching me since I was young." He said looking at him pointedly.

"Of course, and she has taught you well." He said grabbing Loki's hand tenderly from his shoulder. "I would accompany you myself when you were not in lessons young prince, and I would see to it personally that You got the best boarding and education that my realm has to offer. " The man said gently, stroking Loki's hand

The blush on Loki's face was clear. And it was clear to Thor it was not due to the wine.

"The offer is tempting. Too much so." Loki said taking his hand from the man's hold. "I fear I will have much to learn here in Asgard, politics and such." He said glancing towards his parents. 

"I see," the man said nodding. "Though if ever your mind changes, please alert me and preparations will be made." 

Thor frowned. "He has already declined your offer, the polite thing to do would be to accept that your, frankly thinly veiled, advance was declined and accept defeat." He said looking to him with a stern face. "Besides, Loki is far too young to be traveling the realms by himself without a chaperone. What if something should happen to him? Are you, personally, prepared for the backlash that would meet you should a Prince of Asgard come to harm in your realm under your lingering eye?" Thor was pleased by the way the man's eyes widened and he looked down in embarrassment. 

"Excuse me?" Loki said speaking up. "I don't believe that you were a part of this conversation. No one was talking to you Thor, for once someone was talking to me. Only me. Another matter, have you not looked around? Did you not notice what today was? Why we're feasting in my honor?" He asked voice dripping with something Thor couldn't quite place. "I am perfectly old enough to travel without a chaperone." 

"Yes of course brother, but you are not the type to travel. You are best suited to sitting in the library with a dusty tome learning ancient languages." He said later of factly. 

"Is that so? Is it because I am not you? Thor the Golden Odinson is the only prince allowed to leave the realm? I distinctly remember you leaving to train under great warmongering generals. For a hundred and fifty years you were gone." He said looking him over. "Am I not allowed the same favors as you?' 

"No-" 

"No, I am not allowed? How dare you I only-"

"Wait no, Loki. I meant yes." He said trying to correct himself. "You are allowed every bit of freedom that I was. More so if you wish it." 

Loki seemed pleased with his answer. "I'm glad you see it that way. I think I will be going." He said with such dedication. "But I won't be learning tactics and strategies. I'll be training my mind and body. The sedir that connects me to all." He shot a look at Thor.  "Three hundred years should do it, don't you think?" He asked the man sitting next to him. 

"Oh yes. In three hundred years you'll be the best versed in sorcery there is." He said boasting. 

"Three hundred years?!?" Thor asked standing. No. No. He could not let Loki go for so long. Should he say something and risk offending Loki, or should he excuse himself? It wasn't a contest. "Brother. That is far too long. I won't allow you to go." He said shaking his head. 

"Allow me? You seem to be under the impression that you ever allowed me to do anything. I am my own person Thor. I'm going." 

"You won't. I won't let you. What if you get injured?" He asked trying to speak to Loki's voice of reason. 

"You are no longer your brother's keeper, Thor!" Loki said taking his stand at the table. "I don't  _need_ you anymore." He seethed. "I am not some stumbling babe that needs its hand held. I don't need to be coddled and least of all I don't need you making plans for me." Loki was angry. More than he had ever been. It was evident in the gust of cool wind that had swept through the hall. "I"m going." 

Finally, their parents seemed to notice their children bickering like toddlers. 

"What is the meaning of this? Thor? Loki? Speak for yourselves." Odin barked, drawing attention to this little family spat. 

Loki shrunk in on himself slightly before smoothing his clothes and looking at them. Clearing his throat he spoke. "Mother, father, I've come of age. And I am requesting 300 years of leave so that I may train among the Vanir." He stood and waited for his request to be approved. After it was to be expected. The time was a little long but when Thor had left that's exactly what he had done. Left. No goodbye he hadn't even asked. "It's to be expected, he is an adult now," they told him. 

"No." Came the short, curt answer. Though the fact that it came from his mother's mouth left him gaping. 

"Mother?" Loki questioned softly. 

"I said, no, Loki. You may not go." She spoke with all the authority of a queen. 

"But mother, I- Thor, He went-" 

"I said no, and that is final." Her shoulders were stiff and her jaw set. 

Loki looked down and tried not to let tears well up in his eyes. He could taste the copper in his blood from where he bit his cheek. 

Frigga softened. "Loki, my son. If it would please you we could have the best teachers from that realm come teach you." She smiled at him and reached out to touch him. "I'm sure that will be just as wonderful. Don't you think so-" She was cut off by Loki flinching away from her touch and walking away. 

Excusing himself quietly he said his goodbyes and left the hall. He wiped away at his sad and frustrated tears so that a new emotion could take their place. Anger and spite filled his being as he made his way to his rooms. He was every bit as good as Thor. Better even. 

It's not that Loki even particularly wanted to go. But the fact that multiple people said he couldn't, made him want to go even more. They couldn't control him anymore. He was an adult. He could do what he wanted. And he wanted to go. So Loki did as Loki does, what he wants. Along the way, he stopped a scullery maid and told her to pass on a message for the Vanaheim dignitary. She did so at once. Then once all that partying was done all the guests left and he began his master plan. 

It took a few months of endless work. He combed through countless tombs in secret and made notes. He feared that he was getting nowhere, but after combining a few masking and invisibility spells he finally found a way to hide his presence from Heimdall. Yes. That's what he wanted. And all the while he and his foreign friend had been growing even closer, writing letters in secret, and making plans amongst themselves. Loki would sneak away from Asgard, Invisible to Heimdall, and he would make the trip to Vanahiem alone. Not going straight there of course. The Bifrost would be closed to him so he was going to have to use one of the interdimensional portals that he'd found. Of course, he'd not had time to check them all out so he would just pick one and hope for the best. But in case he got into any trouble he was taking some throwing knives, money, and of course the royal Asgardian crest. That itself had gotten he and Thor out their fair share of tight spots. it would do him good. He waited a few more days. this would be his first time away from family and he was slightly worried about his decision. nonetheless, after a few days he disappeared after commandeering a small ship, he did it quickly and in the night. Loki vanished without a trace.  

Loki had been more sociable the past few days, and Thor was glad. After his feasts he'd been upset, he spoke formally to their mother, as if he were a stranger, and he spoke to Thor sparingly. But lately, he'd eaten with them, talked with them. Thor had even caught the end of a teary union between Loki and their mother. He got to be on the receiving ends of a few pranks and nudges. Things were finally returning to normal and he was glad. 

He had even planned a trip for them. A trip to hunt a Basilisk on Midgard. He was so sure Loki would be eager to go. Traveling and hunting, that was two birds with one stone. Finally, after arriving at Lokis doors he called for him and waited. After a few moments, he knocked. 

"Loki!" He called, "Brother, Please open the door." he said with a smile. "I've planned a trip for us. To Midgard. We'll be hunting a Basilisk." He said excitedly. Thor waited to no response. He was growing slightly impatient. "You could make some powerful potions with the beast's venom. It's scales" He tried to tempt him out.

Really, that's why he chose such a creature. This trip was for Loki to enjoy for him to benefit from. For him to be happy, and as long as he was happy, so too would Thor be. "Loki." He called again keeping his tone calm. Surely he couldn't be asleep. He hesitated before knocking again. "Loki, are you in there?" He asked pressing his ear to the door to listen for noises. He heard none. "Loki," he said again, this time more urgently. "Let me in." He said rattling the door. His mind began jumping to conclusions. Loki always opened the door for him. Since they were children. Perhaps he was injured, Thor thought to himself. No. Thor didnt even want to think that he could be hurt. The thought made his stomach turn. "Loki. If you don't open this door this instant." He threatened. "One," he counted. "Two," he said drawing out the syllable to give his younger brother a chance. "Three."

Thor waited a moment longer before swinging the door open. "I gave you a chance but you left me no choice." He said holding his hands up to block whatever attack or trap Loki had laid. When none came he glanced around to find the room empty. 

 He searched all around the castle. Even the places Loki didn't know he knew about. Hideaway holes, secret tunnels still the silvertongue was nowhere to be found. He found his mother and has her search the grounds with her magic. He was not there. Finally, Heimdall was called to use his sight. 

"He is not on Asgard, My Queen." He said after a second. 

"Very well then." She said straightening her posture. "Where is he?" 

Heimdall was quiet. Too quiet, his face twisted as he was concentrating. 

"Well? Heimdall, where is he." She demanded softly. 

He frowned and looked at her. "Please forgive me. I cannot see him. Loki is invisible to me." 

Frigga visibly shuddered. "That's impossible. You see all. Try again. Please. You're looking For Loki." She said as if to remind him. 

Thor watched on in horror. Something Terrible had to be happening to Loki if even Heimdall couldn't see him. He excused himself to his rooms to try and distract himself from Loki's disappearance.

Meanwhile, all while this was happening Loki was having the time of his life. He'd long since traded the Asgardian ship for something far less conspicuous. He could feel the wind run through his hair and he was sure he could get to the rendezvous point and meet- well he hadn't exactly caught the mans name while he was flirting with him. Just what they could do for each other. And Loki was willing to be a pretty arm piece for all the learning he could ever want. plus he'd get to embarrass Odin and Thor for a couple of hundred years, it was perfect. He conjured up a reading of the letters that he and the man had exchanged. Mostly for the plan but also partly to hear how the man praised him. his body, his face, and hair, his voice. it almost made him shiver.

Though soon his luck ran out and all he could hear was the sputtering engine of the piece of junk he received in the trade for the Asgardian ship. He winced knowing that the sound was not good, in the slightest. That fact was only further solidified when the vessel stopped moving altogether. It was no problem though. He would just travel on foot till he got to his next checkpoint. Taking out a throwing knife he carved in a few runes stating that he had been there and was safe. Should anyone come looking for him he didn't want them to worry too much. He could be a brat but he wasn't evil. With that, he set aside his things in his interdimensional pocket and set off. 

It turns out making the journey on foot almost wasn't worth it. He felt like he'd been walking ages and still, he'd was in the middle of nowhere. He was hoping to find a sign, a road leading into a town, something. He was nearly tempted to turn himself into an animal and travel like that, but he was afraid of getting captured. People didn't take too kindly to catching a pretty horse, or an intelligent wolf only for it to turn out to be Loki. He supposed his crest could get him out of it, but the less the people that knew of his whereabouts the better. Finally, he came upon a town, one that seemed to shy away from its strangers. He didn't plan on staying for long, just long enough to figure out where he was and to replenish anything he was low on. Though it didnt seem like they would allow him to do even that. No matter where he went, he felt eyes upon his person. He could feel them watching him, judging his every move. Finally, he could stand it no longer. 

"Are you going to confront me, or simply follow me everywhere I go?" He asked stopping in the middle of the alleyway he was currently in trying to lose whoever was following him. 

A girl, from the looks of it, a young one stepped out. he could feel magic coming off her, perhaps she was older than she looked. Outwardly he scowled at her and narrowed his eyes, inwardly he was impressed with her stealth. "You don't belong." She told him softly, looking around as if someone was following her. "It's not safe for you here." She said wavering. 

"Not safe? I don't know who you think you are, but I assure you that I can take care of myself. I am an adult now." He said feeling rather haughty about that fact. 

 "Strangers go missing here." She frowned. "they don't tend to get found." 

"Is this a threat?" He asked tilting his head. 

"It's a warning." She said glancing behind herself quickly. "Please," she said, "leave this place before sun up." 

It's not as if Loki couldn't comprehend what she was saying. but its that she thought he could'nt protect himself. Sure people went missing all the time. they got likked for nothing other than the satisfaction of the kill, but he was better than that. He closed his eyes and sighed looking back to her. Or he would have had she ot been gone by the time he looked back. It was a strange interaction and he didnt think to head the warning. What could a child know? 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you Liked reading the part of the story that I have up. also If you like what you read please look at the tags when its done all of that will be in here. Also, pease comment, let me know what could've been done better, what I did well, It would make my YEAR.


End file.
